Mi Hermano
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: Algunos sentimientos de los hermanos Kaiba, lo que piensan uhno del otro


Disclaimer: Yugi Oh no es mía... tampoco los personajes...... NO SÉ DE QUIEN SEAN!!   
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Título: Mi hermano  
  
Serie: Yugi Oh   
  
  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras, con pasos silenciosos se dirigió hasta la cama, Seto estaba allí, un rayo de luna le daba directo en el rostro haciendo que tomara un aspecto mágico....  
  
Unos sollozos salían de sus labios, sudor frío corría por su frente, su boca entreabierta buscaba aire; fueron esos mismos sollozos los que le habían atraído hasta ese cuarto.  
  
Mokuba se sentó en la cama de su hermano.  
  
-no..... déjenlo! No le hagan daño! .- Seto se revolvía en la cama apretando las sábanas con las manos, gritando a veces, estaba llorando, y al parecer desde hacía bastante rato.  
  
-Seto... - los ojos de Mokuba se entristecieron al ver en ese estado a su hermano  
  
-No....... Mokuba!..... déjenlo en paz!!!.- Mokuba se acercó a Seto y lo abrazó protectoramente, esperaba que con eso se calmara un poco  
  
Seto se revolvió por un poco tiempo más y luego se calmó repentinamente, ya había sentido el calor de Mokuba en su pecho.....  
  
-hermano.... Tranquilo..... estoy bien....- Mokuba se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano, le dolía bastante saber que la causa del sufrimiento de su hermano era él mismo..  
  
se acomodó mejor en la cama..... tenía miedo..... ¿de que? de ser una vez más razón para que su hermano corriera peligro..   
  
-Seto... sé que es por mí la razón de que ahora tengas miedo.... lo siento... pro te juro que no voy a dejar que me pase nada, seré fuerte, no tendrás de que preocuparte...Sé que no tienes amigos, porque siempre te preocupas más por mi que por ti.. Pero.. Créeme desde hoy intentaré ayudarte y permanecer cerca de ti, así no te preocuparas demasiado!   
  
Mokuba siempre había sentido una admiración muy fuerte por su hermano, desde que estaban en el orfanato recordaba como Seto negó muchas adopciones, siempre queriendo quedar juntos, había prometido que nunca lo dejaría y que siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo, cosa que nunca dejó de hacer.  
  
Aún tenía muy presente el brillo en los ojos de su hermano al ganar ese juego de ajedrez en donde la apuesta había sido la adopción de ambos, de hecho Seto había sido siempre el favorito del señor Kaiba le ensañaba a arreglar cosas, a administrar la empresa, lo presentaba como el futuro dueño de la empresa, era increíble, su protector le enseñó muchas cosas a Seto, e incluso le tomó afecto como hijo, pero a pesar de eso el joven ahor Kaiba no correspondía de l forma en que el señor quería , lo respetaba si, le daba, le daba muestras de afecto, pero nunca lo quiso como a un padre.  
  
Siempre decía que lo más importante para él era su hermano Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba comenzaba a rendirse al sueño, el calor que le daba su hermano lo reconfortaba, y , ahora que seto estaba tranquilo podía también relajarse, se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Seto y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Yami.... .- Mokuba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miró a Seto, sería posible que su hermano sintiera algo por ese chico?  
  
-Seto? .- Mokuba observaba como los labios de Seto se movían al pronunciar una y otra vez el nombre de Yami, ¡estaba llamándolo en sueños! Eso era algo muy nuevo para el pequeño, de hecho no se imaginaba que el gran CEO estuviera ahora enamorado, y más aún! De un chico!- Hermano, porque siempre quieres hacer cosas imposibles? Y ahora te enamoras de alguien que ya tiene a otra persona! Seto... porque no le haces a una de todas las chicas que se interesan por ti? Porque alguien que de seguro te va a hacer sufrir? .- se sentó en la cama, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una mano aferró su camiseta.- Seto?  
  
-Mokuba... que haces aquí?   
  
-Nada, tuve una pesadilla y vine, justo ahora ya estaba regresando a mi cuarto.  
  
-No te vayas, yo también tuve una pesadilla.- Mokuba volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su hermano.  
  
-Y que fue?  
  
-Soñé con que intentaban apartarte de mi lado, yo luchaba para poder protegerte pero no era suficiente, creeme esa es mi pero pesadilla....  
  
-Ya veo seto ... yo.... prometo....que voy a cuidarme más para que no te tengas que preocupar por mi.  
  
-Eso no creo que lo puedas hacer todo por ti mismo, eres aún muy pequeño, para eso estoy yo aquí.... Mokuba prométeme que no vas a hacer nada peligroso y no hablaras demasiado con desconocidos, en especial si estos se bajan de un auto o cosas por el estilo....- Kaiba puso cara de malicia   
  
-Lo prometo..... Seto.... escuché que.... llamabas a Yami en tu sueño, seto.... estás enamorado de él? .- se sorprendió mucho de que Mokuba le estuviera hablando de ese modo, el niño era muy directo!   
  
- Hay veces Mokuba que el deseo hacia una persona, de cualquier forma, aunque sea solo el deseo de derrotarle te hace añorarla, porque te fijas en cada una de sus facetas por ejemplo sus costumbres su forma de ser, así que eso te hace poco a poco querer estar con ella, y po consiguiente viene algo a lo que le llaman enamoramiento, y creo que si, es verdad, me gusta mucho Yami, pero también sé que no sería muy posible formar una relacion con él.  
  
-Y eso porque seto?  
  
-Mokuba, no es secreto para nadie que entre él y Yugi hay una relación, y por lo que sé bastante sería, así que por ese lado no podría hacer nada, y en otro caso, estoy 100% seguro que él no se interesa en lo más mínimo en mí, Ja! Podría incluso apostarlo, por eso es que no le he dicho nada   
  
-Pero...... porque no le intentas decir?  
  
-Jajajaja hay cosas delicadas, y si, yo le dijera solo conseguiría humillarme, además no espero que me corresponda, Mokuba debes de entender que en este aspecto no importa que tan hábil o bien parcedi seas, sino los sentimientos y la forma en que los expreses con la otra persona, es por eso que Yugi me lleva la delantera, porque él le puede dar cosas que o no, así que si él está feliz con el pelos necios no me puedo interponer.  
  
-Hermano.... sabes? Creo que ya es hora de ir a mi cama. Mokuba descendió de la cama .- buenas noches hermano, espero que ahora si puedas dormir bien.- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, cada día sentía que conocía más a Seto.  
  
Seto se relajó en su cama, todo estaba oscuro, pero se sentía bien, por primera vez había aceptado que se sentía atraído por alguien, y afortunadamente lo había declarado a su hermano,   
  
-Mokuba.- su pequeño hermano era todo para él, aún su memoria no jugaba con él y recordaba el encargo y la promesa de sus padres, que espiritualmente estarían con él, pero que tenía que cuidar a su hermano, defenderlo y apoyarlo lo más que pudiera, nunca dejarlo solo esa había sido la promesa.- lo he hecho bien papá?   
  
Se apoyó en sus codos, recordando a Yami, todo lo que le dijo a Mokuba era verdad, todo incluyendo la parte en que se creía derrotado antes de empezar, esto le produjo una sonrisa. Él siempre había creído que no había pero lucha que la que no se hace, y que jamás se perdía nada con intentar, pero ahora parecia un cachorro asustado.- el perro se escondería como yo lo estoy haciendo..  
  
Eso era cierto, había evitado todo lo que podía a Yami en la escuela, no lo saludaba y tampoco lo buscaba para batirse en duelo, cuando se lo encontraba de frente solo le dedicaba un "hola" y seibalo más rápido que le daban sus piernas.  
  
-espero que Mokuba no se decepcione de mi ahora que le dije lo que sentía.- se regañó a sí mismo por este pensamiento, su pequeño hermano tenía un corazón tan puro que jamás juzgaría a nadie por sus preferencias o gustos, de eso no tenía de que preocuparse.. pero el hecho de enamorarse de alguien a quien detestaba.... eso si que era alarmante.  
  
Con trabajo se levantó de la cama, ahora no era tiempo de preocuparse de sí mismo, quería ver que Mokuba estuviera dormido, todas las noches lo hacía, una costumbre que tenía de muy pequeño en el orfanato donde los otros chicos a veces le buscaban problemas a su hermanito antes de dormir.  
  
Pasos lentos hasta la habitación de al lado, abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano descansando, satisfecho cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana que había en el pasillo las estrellas brillaban, se fijó en dos que estaban casi juntas.  
  
-mamá, papá, creo que seguiré como hasta ahora.... todo ha salido muy bien... ¿verdad? .- las estrellas resplandecían Seto sintió mucha tranquilidad al verlas, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no como las de siempre, que le venían cuando ganaba un duelo, sino como las que tenía al estar junto a su hermano disfrutando de su ingenuidad y dulzura.  
  
Se alejó de la ventana el oscuro pasilló era iluminado por la luz proveniente de la puerta abierta de su habitación ahora debía ir a dormir.  
  
Fin.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Notas de Reiko Noriko®: hola! Este es mi primer de fic de Yugi oh no sean malas dejen un pequeño review! Sé que está meloso pero me gusó como quedó quería expresar un poco de los sentimientos de los hermanos Kaiba.  
  
Gracias por leerlo! 


End file.
